1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manually operated vacuum pump, and more particularly to a manually operated vacuum pump and refill device in which liquid can be rapidly refilled after a radiator is vacuumed.
2. Description of Prior Art
A radiator of an automobile plays a great role in dissipating heat generated by an engine. The radiator generally is a closed heat-exchange system and by cycling the water contained therein, heat generated from the engine can be dissipated. However, after a period of time, the cooling water will vaporize and need to be refilled from time to time. Ideally, it is preferable that there is no air trapped within the closed-system since air trapped inside the radiator will negatively influence the heat dissipating rate. As a result, it is preferable to vacuum the radiator first such that no air is trapped therein, and then refill the cooling water. By this arrangement, this will best provide an ideal closed-loop heat-exchange system.
Therefore a need exists to provide a device such that the radiator can be quickly vacuumed and then simultaneously refilled the with water without mixing in any air.